


Jealous King(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Paths, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different paths, which will you choose?</p><p>Will it be the elusive criminal Jim Moriarity?</p><p>The suave demon Crowley?</p><p>Or the sly god Loki?</p><p>Which one of these dapper gentlemen will be your king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

_(Name) gave a soft sigh before she stood from her vanity mirror, her plush lips parting._

_She walked behind her dressing screen, shimmying her robe off before she slipped on a black dress._

_Her hair was brushed to frame her face just right, her light make up perfected._

_She then walked out, dressed, moving to slip on her shoes._

_(Name) then slipped on some black gloves and choker._

_Her legs then carried her out of her bedroom and down the hall where a rather loud bustle was heard in the ballroom._

_She sighed, brushing down her (H/C) hair with her fingers._

_ Her eyelashes fluttered lazily and she gave out a soft grunt, "You know I do not fancy these festivities... My king." She turned around to give her husband an annoyed glare. _


	2. PATH ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats!! You choose Crowley!

Dress - http://productshots2.modcloth.net/productshots/0119/2368/99497f338204b12d585dcef9eea3599c.jpg?1347544804

Choker - https://img0.etsystatic.com/041/0/9192030/il_fullxfull.616946632_5iq7.jpg

Shoes - http://www.dhresource.com/albu_232148822_00/1.0x0.jpg

 

* * *

 

_Her eyelashes fluttered lazily and she gave out a soft grunt, "You know I do not fancy these festivities... My king." She turned around to give her husband an annoyed glare._

Crowley gave a low chuckle, walking to his wife, arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry darling, just bear with it, it's business." He murmured softly.

"Well I still don't like it." (Name) huffed, dropping the formal tone.

"Darling..." He kissed her softly, cupping her cheeks.

She puffed out her cheeks in a pout when he pulled away.

"It will only be for two hours, please bear with me." Crowley said softly.

"Alright..." She mumbled spitefully, hooking their arms as they walked into the ballroom.

 

Crowley's blood was boiling, his teeth grinded.

His queen was beautiful, he knew this but it doesn't mean he likes little worms trying to flirt with her.

She was annoyed as well, telling the man to promptly buzz off.

This was the reason he didn't like many humans, many were extremely stupid.

"C' mon babe..." The human coaxed making her growl, her (E/C) eyes blazing before she stood up straight.

"Listen here, you little bitch." She started, her eyes pitch black, making him flinch from the harshness of her voice and the terrifying gaze she fixed him with.

"I'm married. Happily, and what would make you, servant boy, think you're good enough for the queen of hell?" He was speechless, "Exactly, now get out of my sight before I tell your owner about how you've been harrassing her boss's wife."

"Ooo, catty." Crowley purred softly, pleased.

"Hush up, you were jealous." She gave him a slight smirk as he frowned a little.

 

He then called out after an hour, his voice booming, "The time is up!"

The chatter in the room ceased for the demons disappeared with their subordanites and "pets".

"Much better." (Name) sighed, snapping her fingers, the make up on her face disappearing as well.

He then kissed her hard, their teeth clicking.

"Mmph..." (Name) moaned a little, her nails digging into the cloth of his blazer.

He then transported them into the bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

With another snap of his fingers, their clothes were gone.

She giggled breathlessly as she was tossed to the bed, "So touchy..."

"As always." He grumbled, pouncing upon her.


	3. PATH TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats!! You got Loki!
> 
> Also Mortal Kombat belongs to Dan Forden.

Dress - http://www.weddingelation.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/black-wedding-dress.jpg

Choker - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a5/b2/bc/a5b2bce2c0e7bb540e3729d9dedb8617.jpg

Shoes - http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTU4M1gxNjAw/z/amYAAOxyXHpSRk7j/$T2eC16hHJF8FFp+MO2(pBSRk7idpeg~~60_35.JPG

 

* * *

 

_Her eyelashes fluttered lazily and she gave out a soft grunt, "You know I do not fancy these festivities... My king." She turned around to give her husband an annoyed glare._

"Hush my queen." Loki gave a low chuckle, "I would just like for you to meet my father, mother, and brother."

"I thought you disliked them." She murmured, her arms slipping around his neck.

"I do, only my mother I can withstand and perhaps my brother..." Loki then led her to the ballroom, a fake smile plastered upon his face.

 

Loki glowered at Thor from the left of his wife, holding her to his side.

Thor and (Name) kicked it off rather easily, both getting along very well.

There were times Loki forgot (Name) was a midguardian woman and that Thor had quite a lot of knowledge upon it also the fact that (Name) was a previous SHEILD agent.

"I love living here but I also miss having poptarts and playing my video games." (Name) gave a little sigh.

"As do I Sister (Name), I also miss my companions, Brother Anthony, the patriotic one, Lady Widow, the angry green one, Brother Barton, and the one with the metal arm." Thor looked a little sad.

"I miss them too Thor, especially Bucky." (Name) and Bucky had gotten along extremely well when he was recruited.

"Also, midguardian entertainment was most amusing. Like "Mortal Kombat"." Thor said, trying to remember some of the video games he had encountered.

"Yeah, that was a good one." (Name) smiled brightly.

"I hope we have time to speak more of midguard my sister!"

 

Loki growled and pushed her against the wall of their bed chamber during the banquet, his lips fastening onto her soft spot, leaving marks on her neck.

"L-Loki?" She mewled as his cool hands slipped under her dress.

"Hush my queen, I intend to have a banquet of our own." He cooed into her ear as she keened.

"I'm going to make sure my dear brother knows who you belong to."


	4. PATH THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats!! You got Jim!

Dress - http://www.bandagedressesshop.com/images/BandageDresses/BCBG-Strapless-Sweetheart-April-Cocktail-Dress-Black.jpg

Choker - http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/l/tid/54845467.jpg

Shoes - http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/665905004/Free-Shipping-New-Arrival-Mersh-autumn-and-winter-black-handmade-font-b-knife-b-font-crack.jpg

 

* * *

 

_Her eyelashes fluttered lazily and she gave out a soft grunt, "You know I do not fancy these festivities... My king." She turned around to give her husband an annoyed glare._

Jim gave her a crooked smile and hugged her close.

"Don't worry luv, I'll make sure it's over quick." Jim pecked her forehead.

"It better, I can't bear to deal such stuffy people for so long." She huffed, frowning.

"I can't deal with most of these shmucks either." Jim whispered as they made their way to the celebration.

 

(Name) rolled her eyes at another man's attempt in impressing her.

Jim was absolutely furious, the smile on his face icy.

"Listen. I'm married." (Name) said lazily.

"And you should know to who considering I walked in with him." The man froze at the death stare of Moriarity.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stop with the pathetic attempts to get in my pants." The (H/C) haired woman gave a dark smile, fitting her stature as Jim's wife.

 

"Jim, slow down... I'm not going anywhere..." She hissed softly as his nails dug into the skin of her sides.

The "celebration" had ended not too long ago and Jim wanted to get his hands on his lovely wife fast.

"That turning down was brutal luv." He nipped at her throat.

"But I suppose I should punish you..." Jim yanked down the top of her strapless dress.

"Why is that?" She cooed, her tongue flicking out to lick the blood off her lip.

"Because killing those who try and take what's mine..." He paused to sink his teeth into her soft spot, making her moan, "Is my job..."

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural (c) Eric Kripke  
> BBC Sherlock (c) Stephen Moffat  
> Marvel (c) Martin Goodman


End file.
